leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Timespace orbs
The timespace orbs are a group of three orbs related to the creation trio: the Adamant Orb (Japanese: こんごうだま Diamond Orb), which is specific to ; the Lustrous Orb (Japanese: しらたま White Orb), which is specific to ; and the Griseous Orb (Japanese: はっきんだま Platinum Orb), which is specific to . In the games In summoning Dialga and Palkia , Cyrus also summons the Adamant Orb and Lustrous Orb . In Diamond and Pearl, the orb is located behind where the Legendary dragon is summoned on the Spear Pillar. In Platinum, both orbs end up in a secluded chamber in Mt. Coronet. In Platinum, the Griseous Orb is found in the Turnback Cave area of the Distortion World and allows to remain in its Origin Forme in the real world. Item details - and moves by 20% when held by . |effect2=Allows the player to encounter at Spear Pillar . |descdppthgss=A brightly gleaming orb to be held by Dialga. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Steel-type moves. |descbwb2w2=A brightly gleaming orb to be held by Dialga. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Steel-type moves. |descxyoras=A brightly gleaming orb to be held by Dialga. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Steel-type moves when it is held. |descsm=A brightly gleaming orb to be held by Dialga. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Steel-type moves when it is held. |descusum=A brightly gleaming orb to be held by Dialga. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Steel-type moves when it is held. |locdppt=Spear Pillar , Mt. Coronet |lochgss=Sinjoh Ruins (held by ) |locbw=Marvelous Bridge (given by the Shadow Triad) |locb2w2=Dragonspiral Tower |locxy=Terminus Cave |locoras= |locsm=Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) |locusum=Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) |tcg=Dialga (Majestic Dawn 4) }} - and moves by 20% when held by . |effect2=Allows the player to encounter at Spear Pillar. |descdppthgss=A beautifully glowing orb to be held by Palkia. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Water-type moves. |descbwb2w2=A beautifully glowing orb to be held by Palkia. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Water-type moves. |descxyoras=A beautifully glowing orb to be held by Palkia. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Water-type moves when it is held. |descsm=A beautifully glowing orb to be held by Palkia. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Water-type moves when it is held. |descusum=A beautifully glowing orb to be held by Palkia. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Water-type moves when it is held. |locdppt=Spear Pillar , Mt. Coronet |lochgss=Sinjoh Ruins (held by ) |locbw=Marvelous Bridge (given by the Shadow Triad) |locb2w2=Dragonspiral Tower |locxy=Terminus Cave |locoras= |locsm=Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) |locusum=Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) |tcg=Palkia (Majestic Dawn 11) }} - and moves by 20% when held by . |effect2=Allows to be in its Origin Forme outside of the Distortion World. Cannot be traded and can only be held by . |descpthgss=A glowing orb to be held by Giratina. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Ghost-type moves. |descbwb2w2=A glowing orb to be held by Giratina. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Ghost-type moves. |descxyoras=A glowing orb to be held by Giratina. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Ghost-type moves when it is held. |descsm=A glowing orb to be held by Giratina. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Ghost-type moves when it is held. |descusum=A glowing orb to be held by Giratina. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Ghost-type moves when it is held. |locpt=Distortion World (from Turnback Cave) |lochgss=Sinjoh Ruins (held by ) |locbw=Marvelous Bridge (given by the Shadow Triad) |locb2w2=Dragonspiral Tower |locxy=Terminus Cave |locoras= |locsm=Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) |locusum=Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) }} In the anime The Adamant Orb debuted in A Secret Sphere of Influence!, in which was tasked by Team Galactic to steal it from the Eterna Historical Museum. Team Rocket successfully made the theft, but failed to get away with the orb. The Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb appeared in Losing Its Lustrous!, where Team Galactic attacked a police plane transporting the Adamant Orb from Eterna City to Celestic Town and stole it. The Celestic Town Historical Research Center was studying the Lustrous Orb, and was having the Adamant Orb transported there to be studied as well. Upon receiving word that the Adamant Orb had been stolen, the Lustrous Orb was put under heavy police protection by Officer Jenny and her officers. Professor Carolina, , , , Cynthia, and Cyrus (who was regarded as a famous businessman) entered the room that contained the orb to examine it. However, after Mars set off some explosives outside of the building, the door to the orb room failed to reseal. While the group attempted to move the orb to another location, Team Galactic burst in and engaged Ash, , and Cynthia in battle. In Double Team Turnover!, Team Rocket succeeded in stealing the Lustrous Orb while disguised as police officers. Ash, his friends, and Team Galactic tried to get the orb back, following Team Rocket to the Celestic Ruins. Cornered, Team Rocket threatened to have James's Carnivine eat the orb, but Mars's Purugly suddenly jumped on Carnivine's head and grabbed the Lustrous Orb, allowing Team Galactic to get away with it. Back in the Team Galactic HQ, the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs were shown being connected to some kind of machinery. In the next episode, If the Scarf Fits, Wear It!, a picture of the Lustrous Orb appeared in an article in the Sinnoh Star that Brock was reading. In these episodes, Cyrus explained that he believes that the Adamant Orb is and that the Lustrous Orb is . The two orbs made a brief appearance at the end of Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, where Team Galactic was seen taking them to the Spear Pillar, along with the Red Chains. The orbs reappeared in The Battle Finale of Legend!, where Cyrus placed them and the in place around the ruins at the Spear Pillar. This process allowed him to call forth Dialga and Palkia, who were immediately taken under his contol by the Red Chains. After Cyrus's attempt to create a new world had been foiled and Team Galactic had been defeated, secured the orbs and decided to return them to Professor Carolina. The Griseous Orb has not appeared in the anime. In the TCG Both the Adamant Orb and Lustrous Orb are featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game as held items on Dialga and Palkia cards respectively. These held items work in the same fashion as Poké-Bodies, in that the effect the item provides is active whenever the Pokémon is in play. The following is a list of cards including timespace orbs. |type=Metal|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=4/100|jpset=PPP Promotional cards|jpnum=005/PPP|jpset2=Mewtwo LV.X Collection Pack|jpnum2=010/012}} |type=Water|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=11/100|jpset=PPP Promotional cards|jpnum=006/PPP|jpset2=Shaymin LV.X Collection Pack|jpnum2=006/012}} Artwork This is the artwork of the items as seen on the Pokémon Global Link: Category:Items Category:Legendary artifacts zh:宝珠（神话的宝可梦）